Question: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{4r + 8}{3r - 5} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3r - 5$ $ -(4r + 8) = \dfrac{3r - 5}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(4r + 8) = 3r - 5 $ $-24r - 48 = 3r - 5$ $-48 = 27r - 5$ $-43 = 27r$ $27r = -43$ $r = -\dfrac{43}{27}$